


That Kissing Scene, Il Mio Amore

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star Is Born (2018) RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: BradGa, F/M, Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: A short and intimate chat between Gaga and Bradley prior to Venice Film Festival





	That Kissing Scene, Il Mio Amore

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so much after A Star Is Born. They are just too beautiful together.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

“I’m Italian”, Gaga says on her ride to the Venice film festival 2018, an event of destiny to promo her latest filmography masterpiece, A Star Is Born, in which she plays the main actress, “and I love Venice so much”. She peers out the window with sparkling eyes.

She is in Valentino’s design, a mesmerizing pink gown and accompanied by Bradley Cooper, director and main actor of the film. “Of course, you do. How can one deny the beauty of this country, and this city…?”, he turns to her and she turns to face him.

“I know, right?”, she says with excitement, “it’s so beautiful. I’ve been here before but I guess what I would remember the most is that I almost fell off the river taxi yesterday”, she chuckles with her cheeks raised, with a shade of pink from the make up and from the natural beauty of hers. “I was sitting like this”, she puts one leg over Bradley’s laps, despite a little heaviness of the thick gown covering down to her ankles, which makes him feel the rush over his spine. He raises his brows in surprise and smiles at her to get rid of whatever would be coming in a short period. Gaga is never afraid of showing intimate acts around people who she feels comfortable with. She touches, hugs and kisses if she really loves that person. In this case, it means she’s really comfortable with her co-star in a car whose space is not really suitable to put one leg over a person; it could also mean she’s not comfortable with words, she does not want to describe her pose while sitting on the taxi canoe yesterday, re-creating that pose is easier and quicker and clearer, because not everything put down to words is easy to understand; and it also could mean an act of sexiness.

“You’ve got to be more careful next time”, he says with a grin, it is either that is for her or himself, “I don’t want to see your beautiful face and beautiful dress get all soaked on the internet”, he chuckles and she puts her leg down and chuckles also.

“Oh stop it!”, she smiles with her lips attaching to each other, trying to hold back a lovelier smile. “Then I’d be the topic of discussion of the whole internet, that would outshine the movie, I can’t let that happen”, she jokes. They laugh. “You should see more things of me on the social media, my fans make everything I do into a mean of entertainment. It’s hilarious…”, she has to cover her mouth while giggling, “Oh wait I forgot, you don’t use social media”, she places a light, short touch of her four fingers on her forehead while shaking her head then turns to him.

Bradley never seems to drop that smile on his face, “there might be more of it when the movie is officially released”, he starts to reveal his teeth for a broader smile.

“Of course”, she shrugs in a funny way. “Hey, let’s take a selfie…” She takes out her phone and puts the camera on in front of their faces. Both lean in really close, cheek to cheek, she even tilts her head a little to pin her head into his. She presses the button, the camera snaps, a beautiful selfie is taken. “Obviously…”, she lets her hand down, “I won’t be able to tag you when I post this on Inst…”, she stops when she sees the photo, like lovestruck.

“What, does it look really bad?”, he asks and gets closer to view the photo in her phone.

“No”, she smiles, takes her eyes off her phone, “it’s beautiful… How could I never realize you have such a beautiful smile…?”

“Oh c’mon… I’m flattered”, he chuckles.

“You did not even smile this beautiful in the movie”, she grins.

“Maybe I should create an Instagram account and start uploading my selfies more often”, he jokes.

“No, I’m keeping this to myself”, she cups her phone with her palms, “this can never be revealed to the world”, and brings it closer to her chin. He once again chuckles at how funny and cute she is. “I’m keeping this so that I can look at it whenever I miss you, those scenes of us in the movies are not enough…”

“That’s really nice of you to say so”, he teeth are again hidden behind a held smile.

“I mean it”, her voice is getting a little heavier, “what we had on set was everything, and I would miss it dearly”. Bradley’s jaw is hanging, he is speechless. “the intimacy we shared was an experience of happiness I had never felt before…”

“Oh, glad it was”, he forces out an awkward smile with his eyes hiding something.

“Especially that kissing scene that only took one shot”, Gaga’s sitting facing him with her head resting on the back of the seat.

“I would miss it too”, he smiles more genuinely and caresses her face, “you still look so beautiful without no makeup.”

She looks down shortly then lifts her face up to look at him deeply, taking all her courage to tell him something she should not say, “I wish to do that scene again, now”, then leans in quickly to press a kiss on his lips. Bradley is shocked at the kiss over his lips. But before he could think any further, she pulls out. “I know you’re married and I know I’m not available, but let me just say… Ti amo…”

Bradley tries to put things together for a couple of seconds then rests his face charming and gazes into her eyes. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer to kiss her back. This time, the kiss lasts longer, deeper and hotter. “Ti amo anch’io…”

The two are breathless, looking at each other with no words left to leave out of their mouths. Things are going on crazy in their heads… what she says is true., they’re not available for each other… But, “ti amo”? And all of the sudden, the car stops and they snap their heads out of the wild thoughts on their minds. “We’re here…”, Gaga pulls back to press her back against the seat, checking out her hair while Bradley’s fixing his tie. When they’re done, they face each other again, smile as if nothing has happened.

“It’s show time, il mio amore”, Bradley grins then walks out of the car to open the door for her. She smiles to herself while placing both of her palms on her chest where the heart is. He takes her hand to guide her out of the car, gently fixes her gown then closes the door before leaning real close to her. “Try to keep it professional”, he whispers into her ears.

“I know you don’t want to”, she whispers back with a grin on her face, which makes him grin also.

The two walk the red carpet with cannot-be-more-genuine-smiles like a wedding couple, looking stunning and envy-worthy for the photos seeming to try to be better than that selfie but fail… And hell, the media go crazy with all the predictions and rumors… But who knows? No one…

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
